


Routines

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Added Tags, Insomnia, M/M, friends to lovers?, friendships, sleeping disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: Isak hand starts to twitch grabbing his duvet brining it up to his chin. Fighting with himself not to go to him.He thinks back to the night it all started images of his pale face black bags underneath his eyes. TV on low as he stares at it blankly.





	Routines

Isak had no idea how it began. He didn't know he needed it like breathing, moving, sleeping it was just natural to him in the strangest way until it wasn't. Isak shouldn't be feeling the way he should.  
  
They should stop. He needs to stop. Lying back a warm cup of tea on his floor next to him. Hand behind his head staring at the glowing stars Eskild stuck on his ceiling on night.  
  
 Clocking ticking away exactly 4am when he turns his head to look. He groans closing his eyes once more fighting to get to sleep knowing he won't.   
  
Isak eyes open already adjusted to the darkness already peaceful listing to the odd car pass by.   
  
Isak hand starts to twitch grabbing his duvet brining it up to his chin. Fighting with himself not to go to him.   
  
He thinks back to the night it all started images of his pale face black bags underneath his eyes. TV on low as he stares at it blankly.   
  
_"Even?" Isak stops looking over his tired features "Go to bed you look like shit" the corners of his mouth lifts into a small grin._  
  
_"Thanks Isak I look just like you" Isak never understood how Even could always be in a good mood when he looks like he hasn't slept in a year._  
  
_Or the fact he manages to put a smile on his face without even trying to._  
  
_"I can't I've tried" his small grin falling head rolling back against the cushions._  
  
_Then Isak gets an idea "Come with me and grab  your pillow" Isak grabs a glass of water. Hearing Even's familiar foot falls trailing behind him._  
  
_He hears Even yawn once Isak closes his door "Come on" he opens the covers for Even to crawl under. Even doesn't bother questioning him._  
  
_Even's small huff fills the silent room "comfy?" Even quickly replies no._  
  
_Isak pulls Even's body against his side. Even's head falls against Isak's shoulder muttering a thanks he smiles._  
  
_Drawing patterns on Even's forearm like his mum use to do when he couldn't sleep tracing silly patterns._  
  
_He looks to Even who's looking at the ceiling eyes dropping closed every few seconds sleep trying to claim him._  
  
_Isak kisses his forehead softly "I'll be here when you wake up" Even's eyes close finally falling asleep against Isak._   
  
After that it became a routine for them.  
  
They couldn't stop.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome


End file.
